


Love Is In the Air

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Rising Stars [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Puppy Love, Romance, Sex, Surprises, Underage Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Saint Valentine's day is coming and the girls are excited to meet the boys at a party. On the other hand, the boys have some surprises prepared for the girls.As Valentine's Day approaches, it's all about romance, connections, hope, stolen kisses, heartbreak, and spite gets a boyfriend for Valentine's Day, while  gets a secret admirer. When  helps  plan an elaborate date with ,  feels neglected.celebrates Valentine's Day grade school styleYou're just the who embarrassed her and hack her siteGet him away from me.i did it for us, but my daughter has rights.She got the right to shut the hell up, . Shunning that poor, loving woman from the dating world. Yeah, by the way those videos, she made, they were use to help people find potential dates such as herself. You asshat., i can explain...Don't bother. The 's off. Thanks for the tip, bro.Excuse me? Don't fall for that story!Love wrecker!Get off the stage!Tear off his heads!Rip out her hearts!Cut up their credit cards!Oh, we’ve got one better than that!So what are you gonna do? Have them thrown in jail?That’s what they think.he wish.We got a better place for him.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Angel Charisma Carter/Corey Conrad, Baylee Littrell/Original Female Character(s), Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter
Series: Rising Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309361





	Love Is In the Air

What ❤️ means to me is spending time with the right person, trust, loyalty, honesty, determination, smart and dedication makes one 🥰 and caring. When I think of ❤️, I think of five 💪🏽, lovable couples that really inspired me, and those couples are @kevinscottrichardson and @kristinkayphoto , @rokspics and @leighanne_littrell , @howie_dorough and @leighannedorough , @aj_mclean and @rochelle_deanna and @nickcarter and @laurenkittcarter ! Happy Valentine’s Day, @backstreetboys !

For absolutely no reason at all, all these dating booths appear out of nowhere and all the girls in Beverly Hills, Sam, Alex and Mandy included, are addicted to them and get very hunky boyfriends in the process. But Clover suspects something is wrong and decides to get to the bottom of it, even without Jerry's help.

Computerized dating booths appear out of nowhere and all the girls in Beverly Hills, including Sam, Alex, and Mandy, are addicted to them. They are introduced to their ideal boyfriend in the process. But Clover suspects something's wrong and decides to get to the bottom of it, even though Jerry insists otherwise. When mysterious new computerized dating booths start to show up at various hangouts around Beverly Hills, Sam and Alex think it might be a fun way to find dates for the upcoming school dance. But when Sam and Alex (as well as most of the other girls at Beverly High) start to go overboard and devote themselves entirely to their new computerized soul mates, it's up to Clover to investigate. It turns out that a young man with the ability to change his appearance is dating all of the girls who used his dating booths revenge after being rejected on Valentine's Day by his girlfriend. Clover takes it upon herself to expose the culprit and save her friends from broken hearts.For absolutely no reason at all, all these dating booths appear out of nowhere and all the girls in Beverly Hills, Sam & Alex included, are addicted to them and get very hunky boyfriends in the process. But Clover suspects something's wrong, and decides to get to the bottom of it, even without Jerry's help. In the B-story, after Clover dumps her last boyfriend, Chris, after he bought tickets to a monster truck rally, she is having a break from dates, suggesting that she's go on a dating hiatus. She stops being on hiatus at the end of the episode.  
Villain: Eugene.

Soon after a Forbes-type list of the world’s richest people is published, these same people start to disappear in a variety of strange ways… prompting Jerry to call in the spies. They are assigned protect the learns that several have disappeared. disappear and to investigate Unable to settle for fifth place and lacking ability, Milan has resorted to kidnapping to obtain first place.And in an effort to win the competition, she

Wedding  
Bridal Party  
Wedding Dress  
Veil  
Cake Tasting  
Dance

gave at least Alex, Sam, and Mandy 3 different kind of rings, but later at the dance all the girls "return" the same exact ring to himthrow their rings back at the , they all throw the same ring, as does every other girl in the

Chocolates  
Gifts  
Flowers  
Cards

Sweets  
Books  
Love Notes  
Bouquets

Sweetheart Party

The gifts the boys got for the girls:  
River got Barbie a locket.  
Sutton got Madison a stuff teddybear.  
Hudson got Chelsea a new scarf.  
Bryant got Nolee some chocolate.  
Ellis got Delancey a special gift.

Esposito getting Lanie jewelry.  
Ryan getting Jenny chocolate.  
Beckett taking Castle out.  
Alexis got a picture frame for Ashley.

reservations at Le

am done with boys, I'm done with dates. (sighs) I'm done with love.

Chris?

Done. You won't believe the stunt he pull this time.

Let me guess: he only called you eight times to say he love you instead of his standard ten?

Worst! For our 3-day anniversary, he bought tickets to a monster truck rally! Boys are so overrated.

What does Love mean to me?

It was Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day. A day for flowers, cards, and candy. A day when children either came home crying because a classmate didn't give them a valentine or came home beaming because someone they liked had written a little something extra in their card.

Celebrate with delightful Valentine's balloons, party décor, and more.

Heart shaoed treats, decorations and favors

Heart garland

red and pink streamers were draped along the walls and hearts hung down from the ceiling, red and pink balloons adorning the entrance.

"By Valentine's Day, everyone's New Year's resolutions are out the window."

Valentine's Day is just a day to give a special treat to someone you love. You can gives these treats to anyone, your boyfriend, girlfriend, sister, mother, father, brother, grandmother, or best friend! Everyone loves to be remember in anyway on Valentine's Day!

The Best Way To A Woman’s Heart, Is To Bake Your Way Into It

Anya, Chelsey, Melissa, Casey and Sasha

I didn’t have bf until I was in my 20’s. I used to think that was a bad thing but trust me one day you’ll meet the right person (I know everyone says that but it’s true). Understand that not having a bf is NOT a negative reflection on you. Don’t waste your time on anyone who doesn’t think you’re amazing. Also, my mom gave me great advice...dates and/or relationships that end badly are never a waste of time because it helps you figure out what you don’t want.

"Um, hello? Did you even see what she was wearing or what she look like?"

plan was to cause agony to attempted to accomplish this by

"You kidding, right?"

sets out alone to spy on while on a dating hiatus. She discovers his disguise as Marco transforms into Chet as she pursues him with the help of realizes that the two men are one in the same as Soon after, as Chet leaves the gym and now disguises as Favier, who goes to the spa for a foot massage with her. soon realizes that he was suckering all the in as she continues to spy on him using the

Valentine's Day Slumber Party

Celebrate Galentine's Day with DIY locker magnets, yummy Valentine's treats, and adorable Valentine's cards for your friends!

This Valentine's Day, give that special someone a romantic evening in! It's easy with HERSHEY'S Date Night Gift Basket

Family Valentine's Day Gift Basket

These quick and easy crafts make great Valentine's Day gifts, classroom party favors or place settings

pink and red streamers were strung from the ceiling tiles, paper heart decorations hanging down. The kids each happily dug into their homemade mailboxes going through their paper valentines, their teacher and some parents walking around the room handing out cups of punch and snacks.

Caard boxes

ordered room service and sat up, suddenly feeling alert.

Celebrate heart day with your best friend, using these fun ideas!

disguises as a customer and arrives at Glittery Snit Jewelry store where sees him in his real appearance.was confronted by his mother, Mrs. who arrives behind him and was afraid of her.

This was a note from a secret admirer.

The handwriting was beautiful, elegant.

showed the note to

received another note that night. This time, it was slipped under his door. He had come out of the bathroom right when it was placed there.

“Yeah, I’m so excited! I can’t believe he’s flying all the way over here just to see me for Valentine’s Day.”

Wavy Hair

had a note waiting for The same elegant, cursive writing. This one said to meet him for lunch. There was a fancy restaurant in the hotel. counted down the hours. He even put on a nice pair of pants with a button-down shirt. Finally, it was time to head downstairs.

eyed the rose on the table.

discovers that someone is using shapeshifting technology to transform himself into the ideal guy based on numerous girls' specifications in order to stand them all up in a revenge scheme, and discovers Sam and Alex are taken in. When she tries to warn them, they brush her off, saying she's just jealous she hasn't found anyone to go out with and ditch her. Clover could only cry that not even her own friends believe her.

fearing she was on to him. During the kitchen fight, forced him to retreat, and discovers the letters she saw in the jewelry store earlier. Now knowing that he was behind everything,

cinnamon rolls

Grilled Cheese Hearts  
Creamy Tomato Soup with Pasra Hearts

Valentine’s Day Dessert Board

The food was mostly chilled sandwiches and chips, but sometime between the time went to the convention center and returned to the clubhouse, someone had turned on a chocolate fountain. Pretzels, marshmallows, strawberries, and bananas were placed around the fountain to be covered in chocolate-y goodness.

Valentine's Day Treats

cake pops  
cookie decorating station

pink and purple Cupcakes and decorate them with sprinkles and valentines decrations, you can make them any color you want just follow the box instructions.

Then I made Valentines Day Pink Milk Shake, I use vanilla Ice Cream, milk and pink food color, then I decorate with whipped cream and sprinkles.

I also made Valentines Day Chocolate Marshmallows, I dipped the marshmallows in white and chocolate milk chocolate then I put sprinkles all over, they look so cute and taste delicious.

I also made Chocolate Popcorn I just made some microwave popcorns, I put them in cute valentines day boxes and drizzle some milk chocolate on top and thats all, they taste amazing.

Finally I made a sweet treats valentine day box. I fill a cute valentines day box with sweet treats like chocolates, lollipops, marshmallows and more, this one was the easiest to make but it looks cute and makes a perfect gift for someone special on valentines day.

chocolate dipped strawberries  
Heart cookies

Pinkadoodles

Rice Krispies Hearst  
koolaid  
popcorn

cupid's hearts

Candy Bar in pink, red and white

REESE'S Melt Your Heart Brownies

KISSES Sweetheart Cookies

Mickey and Minnie Cookie Dough Crispy Pops. Layered with edible cookie dough, and covered with pink and red icing, they're the perfect treat to share with all of your friends and family this Valentine’s DayXO Cookies

pretzels rods

Strawberry Lemonade Ice Cream Float

Love potions

Heart patterned cellophane bags  
Pink ribbons

Package some Valentine's Day love to share with family and friends

shredded crinkle paper  
tissue paper

heart-warming gifts

"Ha, I knew she wasn't responsible for the phony love "

"How dare she sabatage this ?"

"You mean you didn't hear? She plot to sabatage the year's and the past week she vandalize her online accounts and video blogs to publically ruined rosa's reputation."

"Why would he put you girls through this?"

"This was more than revenge and competition, he wants everyone to stop praising... !"

"What does he have against her? What's his part in this?"

" _did this. did that. wrote a great song. the reason I got a second chance in life._ Apparently, that's what lyla's been complaining about the followers chatting about her 6 weeks ago!" "All those tips she want for people on looks, money and success with trophys and stuff, ugh! Come on, why else has the best advice on real love?"

"That's why we were looking for her, not to harm her but to warn her and her friends about their evil plan."

Do you have any idea what it's like seeing your daughter living in that shadow?!!

"Doesn't matter anyway. The real deal is I had it with everyone . And ever since Miss Ugly Duckling join the other , the only way I can stop her is to take out her empire. And Now that I got everyone against her, I can take care of her in one fell swoop. Or should I say smooch?"

"How does your sister live with herself?"

"Oh, being the sick twisted life of a heartbreaker."

"Well of course, I mean, look at her."

"What i do?"

"You got incriminating proof of lyla's heartless crime."

"How can we thank you for saving our teenagers?"

 _i didn't post any of these videos, she did._ _i can your life miserable..._

managed to defeat him by and onto the floor, much to the shock of all the 

Caitlin: My Petey-pie isn’t coming!  
Dominique: Neither is my Roy-friend!  
Mandy: Your loser boyfriends might not be coming, but I’m sure mon Faviere is just being fashionably late.

(to ) I can’t believe we shared the eternal bonds of poetic, artistic, and intellectual enlightenment.  
I can’t believe we jumped up and down.  
I can’t believe I let you exfoliate my feet!

“Jerk!”

shuffles through his alternate appearances before showing his true form to the entire school and saving . After being exposed for his deceptions, the girls turn on Eugene and threw their faux-gemstone rings at him.

However, it was far from over for him, especially when Mrs. , shows up and yells at him for what he has done.

, you also knew I was innocent?

Of course, he knew you would never do something like this. That makes him _so_ sweet.

"Oh my God! That is "

"Look! She also knows !"

"Aah!"

"Aah!"

know what its like to be driven to temporary insanity by boys.


End file.
